


Biting Down

by veryinappropriate (ophelianipples)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Allison Argent & Derek Hale Friendship, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, it feels better biting down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelianipples/pseuds/veryinappropriate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you know me IRL pretend you never saw this (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The electronics of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> before the fic:  
> \- Allison is alive  
> \- Years after college she comes back to BH and things go sour with Scott
> 
> fic includes:  
> \- She’s friends with Derek and she goes to his place for commiserating drinks  
> \- Gratuitous porn
> 
> Also here’s a cool playlist that somebody made about Allison & Derek! ☺  
> http://8tracks.com/maerad/blood-loss

His lips catch the edge of the martini glass, and his tongue chases the salt.

He’s smiling; she wants to – she wants that smile on her body.

“Allison,” Derek says sternly, smirking at her across the top of his glass. “You’re projecting.”

“Broadcasting,” she agrees, downing the rest of her drink. “So sue me.”

She watches the way his gaze lingers on the long pale column of her neck as she drinks, feeling something akin to triumph. She sets her glass onto the counter and slips off the bar stool, into his personal space.

He breathes in sharply, slowly puts his own glass down.

“Ally –“

She steps closer, careful not to touch him. She doesn’t break eye contact, she _projects_ as much as possible how much she wants that warm body against hers.

Derek doesn’t lean away. He puts his hands on her arms as if to hold her in place. “We – we shouldn’t – Scott – “

“Scott doesn’t _own_ me,” she whispers. He leans towards the words, as though he couldn’t hear them perfectly from across the room. “We’re not _together_ right now _,_ Derek, I can do what I want. He does not. Own. Me.”

Derek exhales, the warm air brushing her pulse point, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Nobody owns you. Nobody _could_ own you.”

His voice is low, warm. Allison can’t help smiling.

“You want to fuck me to prove a point to Scott?”

She can’t have him thinking that. She shakes her right arm out of his grasp, lifts her hand, rubs it across his soft beard, and he doesn’t flinch. So she cups his whole cheek, and murmurs, “no. _No._ I want to fuck you because I trust you, I want a good orgasm, and you’re single, and I’m single, and who the fuck is gonna stop us, huh?”

 She sees it now; the flicker of desire in Derek’s eyes, and she chases it, pausing just short of kissing him. The space between them feels magnetised.

She searches his face for doubt, for the familiar signs of old wounds and past traumas surfacing, but she can only see Derek, _her_ Derek, snarky and resilient and caring and –

 “ _Yes,”_ he breathes out, and he kisses her, and she feels like she’s underwater, or dreaming, or _something_ because her mind goes still and calm and it’s kind of surreal.

Derek pulls her close, into the V of his legs, and runs his hand up her left arm lightly as he kisses her, bringing it up to cup her cheek. She melts against him as he coaxes her chin up, opening her mouth up for him to lick into. He catches the spot behind her upper lip that feels oddly ticklish, then nibbles on her lower lip, pulls back long enough to let her gasp in a breath before returning - and this time she gives back. She sucks his lower lip between her teeth and nibbles, then licks into his mouth, tasting the salt of the martini, burying her right hand in his hair and her left hand slipping under his shirt.

Derek lets out a growl as she starts exploring the impressive expanse of his chest, and it breaks into a whine when she reaches his nipples. Allison can practically feel herself getting wetter at the thought of him being so _sensitive –_

“Couch, get to the couch, now,” she demands, using all her willpower to step away.

She reaches behind her back for the zip to her dress, but her hands are met with his. She drops her head back, baring her neck for light kisses as he unzips her dress. Tingling warmth spreads through her as her dress pools at her feet and he wraps his arms around her gently. A sigh escapes her lips when he moves his hands, firm and sure, up her sides, just brushing her skin, sending shivers through her body. He presses himself against her; a long line of heat up her back, and her breath catches in her throat as he sucks a mark onto her collarbone.

“Mmmm,” she mumbles, reaching back to prod at him. “Pants off, then couch.”

Derek rolls his eyes and undoes his pants with his shoulders slouched, one eyebrow arched, hips set forward like a challenge. _Well,_ Allison thinks, _this is one challenge I’ll be happy to take._

 

 


	2. See how fast they fall apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gratuitous pooorn

Derek’s briefs are black with red foxes frolicking, stretched obscenely over the bulge of his dick. It’s _cute._

Allison pushes him down on the couch and yanks the briefs off; she’s not here for cute, after all. Instead she rakes her nails up the inside of Derek’s legs, through the thick hair, listening to the sharp intake of breath. She brushes her knuckles over the inside of his thighs, watching as his muscles quiver in response. She looks up – Derek is on his elbows, watching, must be uncomfortable but it’s probably against his instincts to show his neck – and she quirks an eyebrow in question – _this okay?_

She touches the tips of her tongue to the base of his dick, watching his face. He quirks an eyebrow back, as if to say, _what are you waiting for?_

Allison lets out a huff of laughter and lays her tongue flat against his dick, drags it up slowly. She takes her right hand and holds it, getting a feel for the weight – she resolutely does _not_ compare him to Scott, instead nosing down to his balls and sucking one into her mouth slowly. She relishes the sound of surprise that escapes Derek, and gets him nice and wet before pulling away. She licks up the crevice between his thigh and dick and he twitches, breathing harshly. Allison glances up, and – yes, that’s what she wanted. She slowly reaches her thumb out and spreads the bead of pre-cum around the tip of his dick, satisfied at the long groan Derek lets out.

“Derek? Can I taste?” She looks up at his flushed cheeks, and he’s frowning back at her in adorable frustration. She starts to move her hand slowly, enjoying the silky slide of his foreskin 

“Fuck, Ally – _yes,_ fucking – “

She doesn’t waste any more time. She leans forward and takes the tip between her lips, then onto her tongue. She licks around him before taking him in a bit further, using her hand to jerk him off faster as she bobs up and down. He’s surprisingly involved – he lets out a long sigh of satisfaction and she feels his fingers rest lightly on her left hand, where she’s holding her hair out of the way.

She listens to what makes his breath catch – when her hand moves in longer strokes, all the way to the base, while she takes the tip into her mouth and licks around the head, he swears under his breath. She sets a pace to that and listens to every bit of filth that escapes from his mouth. Because, hello. Hot.

“ _Fuck.. holy fucking… Ally.. shit, I – that’s so fucking hot oh fuck… oh, oh my god… I’m gonna – Ally, stop, I don’t wanna come, I wanna lick your pussy first, oh, fucking – “_

She pulls off with an obscene _pop_ and props herself up on his knees, catching her breath. He reaches down and holds the base of his dick, presumably concentrating on not coming right then.

Derek catches his breath, then slides off the couch with a low growl, kneeling in front of her. He rubs his hands from her ankles to her knees, holding eye contact so intensely that Allison finds it a little harder to breathe.

He pauses at her knees, rubbing his thumbs in circles, and it feels like the top of a rollercoaster; like the draw of an arrow string; like -

Allison gasps when he suddenly pushes her legs apart and up towards her body, slightly more than is necessary, enough for her to feel the stretch, to feel pinned down against the back of the couch as he licks and nips his way down the inside of her thigh.

Her whole body tingles with it, her exposed pussy feels so hot and needy – _fuck,_ she’s so wet for him and he’s not even _touching_ her -

She lets out a strangled cry as he licks and nips the sensitive spot near her hipbone, bites her creamy white thigh and licks a soothing stripe over the red mark left behind, nuzzles her thigh, so close, s _o close_ to her clit and her pussy but he’s just _breathing._ She tries to rock into it but he’s still holding her knees up, she’s got no traction, she’s just pinned against the couch and all she can do is whimper and clutch the cushions.

He looks up at her, pupils blown.

“What do you want, Ally?”

His voice sounds like gravel, and she shivers.

“You asshole – you know what I –“

“ _Say it.”_

His eyes flash red and Allison feels her body relax under them, sagging against him malleable as putty.

“Derek – fucking touch my clit, goddamnit – lick me –“

She groans in frustration. She can feel her pussy clenching and unclenching in anticipation. His grip on her knees tightens slightly and his dazed expression turns into a toothy smile.

“What’s the magic word?”

She can’t even bring herself to roll her eyes, just whines and relents.

“ _Please,_ Derek, please just fucking eat me out, _please –“_

He fucking dives in, lapping at her entrance, getting his tongue slick with pussy juice, then licking straight up to her waiting clit.

He licks fast at her clit and she thinks she’s gonna come right there and then, but he slows down dramatically and starts licking in agonisingly slow, long strokes.

The slow rhythm is almost meditative, sending slow warm rushes through her body. Her whole body is shaking and shuddering with it and each breath is a whine and it’s – it’s _perfect._

He takes one hand off her knee and lets her leg slide down to dangle over his broad shoulder, reaching up and putting his fingers to her lips. Greedy and almost trance-like, she sucks them in, licking around the knuckles. She groans desperately as she feels him switch from broad strokes to wide circles around her clit.

He pauses to ask softly, “do you want my fingers?” and she can only nod and moan around said fingers, even though what she really wants right now is his cock filling her to the fucking brim.

He drags his fingers slowly out of her mouth and brings them down to tease at her gaping, wet hole. It’s unbearable and she rocks forward, pushing her heel against his back. Why isn’t he licking her clit any more?

“Hurry up,” she gasps, almost wants to _sob,_ “you fucker –“

“Come on Ally, be polite,” he grins back at her and she huffs out a laugh.

“Can’t believe you –“ but she wants it so bad, she _does –_ “fucking hell, please give me your fingers, please finger me, fill me up, _please,”_ and even the words send a full body shudder of pleasure through her, she never would have thought _begging_ would get her so hot, Jesus -

He lets go of her other knee now, gently lowering it over his shoulder. He leans forward for a soft kiss, and whispers “I love it when you _beg,”_ and pumps a thick finger into her pussy, so wet she can hardly feel it.

“More, I need more, please, Derek, _fuck_ ”

Three fingers is the stretch she needs, and she fucks herself down onto them as Derek kisses her neck, and she could come any second if he would just _touch_ her clit, even just a touch, a light breeze would probably do it at this point – she can’t really do words though, she just moans and gasps and groans and just fucking takes it.

“You wanna come?” Derek breathes into her ear, the sensation just coiling her up tighter. Fuck yes, does she ever.

“You want me to make you come?”

“Aaaaah…” his hand is still pumping in and out, the other hand playing with her nipple. How is she meant to speak under these circumstances? It’s unreasonable. 

“You want me to _let you_ come?”

 _Yes, yes, yes,_ her mind supplies, but her mouth just gasps for air.

“Ally? You gonna ask nicely?”

She whimpers long and loud, and finally manages to choke out the words.

“ _Yes –_ ooh fuck _-_ yes please I wanna come, I’m so – _mmmph_ \- close I’m gonna - let me, please let me Derek, _please let me – ah! – come!”_

He makes a pleased rumbling sound, eyes glowing red, and ducks down and just fucking rubs his mouth over her clit, no finesse, just blessed fucking pressure on her clit. He only pauses to say “come on then, come for me, _come”_ and she’s losing it, her whole body arching and shaking, shoving itself down onto his fingers and closer to his mouth. He’s licking her through it and she can hear herself yelling, crying out against the waves of pleasure so intense she wants it to stop but also never wants to feel anything _else._ He crooks his fingers inside her at an angle that makes her body curl and tense up again and she actually _sobs_ as the tension releases into _another_ orgasm, leaving her gasping, limbs like jelly against the couch cushions.


End file.
